Sweet Dreams
by Neo Nobody
Summary: When wayward dreams start haunting Yugi Moto, he comes to terms with something. But will it be too late? Just a short little thing that refused to be written. :D Yaoi! Puzzleshipping!


Disclaimer: The beloved Princess doesn't own Yugioh and if she did, 4Kids' 'good' reputation would be annihilated. [Super special awesome evil laugh]

Princess: My second fanfic... I AM HAPPY EVEN THOUGH IT IS COMPLETE CRAP.

Shadow the Cat: I bet it is. Now Goddangit SCRATCH MY NECK! IT ITCHES!

Princess: Uhhhh, Shadow, I'm not even on the same floor as you.

Shadow the Cat: … Then how are we talking?

Princess: _We_ aren't. I'm just insane and you are my hallucination.

Shadow the Cat: …

Princess: Here's the frakking fic... Enjoy and REVIEW...

Shadow the Cat: *reads the fanfic* … You have problems, man. Er, woman.

Princess: *kills the cat* Ignore her.

All he knew was that he running as fast as he could through his hometown of Domino City. He felt that if he ran just a little longer, he would be safe, even just for a little. His lungs were screaming, his muscles wanted to rest, the world seemed to be swirling around him. He knew exactly what he was running from. And the revelation was something he'd rather forget.

Yugi Moto was a fifteen-year-old boy, who was rather short with tri-colored, star-shaped hair and a golden triangular pendant with an Egyptian Eye of Horus in the middle. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, a 5000 year old ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, had gotten a body three years ago when he said 'no' to the Afterlife. Ever since then, Yugi and Yami had become inseparable. They are always holding hands, always keeping physical contact. At school, everyone thought they were a couple. It took Yami forever to explain that he's just overprotective of his friend – his 'hikari', as he called him - he met in Egypt and who brought him back to Japan. But now he was the thing Yugi had to stay away from.

At first, Yugi thought he had a good lead, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't outrun the ruby eyes that were following him everywhere.

Yugi could see his house, the game shop, only about fifty feet away. He could safely slow a bit.

And then he saw those eyes he had been running from.

Yami shoved himself off of the game shop, walking briskly towards Yugi.

Yugi tried to turn and run, but his feet wouldn't let him.

Yami came up to Yugi and smiled a sweet smile.

"Why are you scared? I know you love me." Yami whispered seductively in Yugi's ear. Yugi shivered at the feeling that was running up and down his spine. Yugi no longer could run. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. He flung his hands over Yami's neck. He wanted to stay this way forever, his arms around his lover's neck, blood rushing to his lips.

"Yami..." Yugi panted on the ground.

"Yes, Yugi? Wait, you're sleeptalking, aren't you? Wake up!" Yami's voice called, his overly warm skin against Yugi's ever line. _I'm asleep?_ He thought.

Yugi awoke from the amazing dream with a start, and he fell off the bed. His yami started laughing at the sight. Morning light streamed in on this quiet Saturday. Oh, that's right. Reality struck him hard.

"You have another one of those dreams? Shit, I swear it's getting worse. One of these days you'll have to tell me what exactly you dream about." Yugi winced, and it wasn't because Yami just swore. He was used to that. It was the thought of telling Yami about the dream. He can't do that! What would Yami say if he was told that he has been the focal point of the...what should he call them? Dreams? No, fantasies. Things that came out of the teen's imagination. Why did he do this to himself? Why did he have to be in love with the person who was technically _himself?_ Why couldn't he still be in love with his good friend Tea? Why couldn't he be in love in with a girl? Why do Tristan, Duke, Tea, Serenity, and Yami have to be the only strait people in the quite large circle of friends? It wouldn't work even if Yugi was still in love with Tea, Duke has her. Yugi can't have Serenity, Tristan beat him to it.

Ryo and Bakura had a thing, and so did Joey and Kaiba and Marik and Malik. Yami didn't seem to care one way or another that he was single. Yugi did. Every girl in Domino High had confessed to being in love with the tanned Egyptian but they were always turned down. Now that made Yugi happy.

"Yugi? You OK?" Yami asked, his voice tainted in nervousness; he was actually asking if he was hurt.

"Oh? I'm OK, I'm just thinking," Yugi admitted, staring at the floor. Yami was still a little suspicious, but he trusted his hikari with his life. "About our friends and us," Yugi finished, making Yami calm a little bit.

"OK then, whaddya wanna do? I'm bored." Yami asked, quietly getting out of the bed the two had shared since they got back from Egypt. Grandpa had wondered about clearing out a guest bedroom for Yami, but they both refused. They needed to be together to be comfortable. And that meant having a twin for everything in the room aside from the bed.

Yugi always liked to be warm while sleeping; piling on the blankets and sending the heating bill through the roof. Why still do that when you have an ex Ancient Egyptian pharaoh who always has a healthy fever? Grandpa reluctantly agreed. He liked his money too much to throw it away when he didn't have to. Yugi smiled at the memory of his grandfather grunting and walking away.

"I don't know, I guess we could wait for someone to call saying they have something they need help with?" As if on cue, the all to loud ringing of the land line rang through the house. Yami looked at Yugi, smiling a smile he got whenever it was time to play a game.

"Race you to the phone." Yami said in a voice fit for a king, which he technically was. He took off running for the phone.

Yugi jumped up, chasing after his yami. He refused to lose this time!

They raced for the phone, and just before Yami was about to win, Yugi tackled his legs, knocking him over.

"Oh, for-the-love-Of-CRAP get a room, you two!" Marik called from the door to the Game Shop, laughing at the display in front of him.

Yami was sprawled out on the floor with Yugi laying over his pajama pants. Yugi could imagine what it looked like, and that sent shivers down his spine. Yugi quickly got up, walking towards Marik while Yami answered the phone

"Hello, Moto residence, Yami speaking. May I ask who this is?" Yami mumbled into the phone, nodding then saying something like, 'thank you for helping me with this,'.

"Whatcha doing here, Marik? And where's Malik?" Yugi asked, walking up to the tall twenty-year-old who was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white-leather cut-off sleeveless shirt. His long blonde hair was windblown, his riding helmet under his arm.

"I'm here because it's National Hikari Day! When all three hikaris go out and have fun and _talk about things." _Yugi remembered that all the hikaris were going to help him win over his love. "And Malik's not here because he said he had to go do something with the other yamis. They're probably out in look of small children so they can eat them while they dream." they laughed together as Yami grabbed his backpack and ran out without pausing.

"See you tonight, Yugi! Going out with the guys!" Yami yelled over his shoulder, waving without turning.

"We should go too," Marik said, motioning to his motorcycle. Yugi walked briskly to the beautiful silver machine and slung himself over the seat, latching onto Marik as they sped out of the parking lot of the Game Shop.

The low mutters around the hikaris were shut out once they all say down at the table in the cafeteria of the Domino Mall. Yugi looked at Ryo and Marik, waiting for them to start the conversation. Marik apparently felt the pressure rolling off Yugi's body in waves.

"So, I guess it's a tradition now," Marik mused, almost to himself. Yugi and Ryo both looked at him questioningly. "Hikaris falling for their yamis. Ryo with Bakura, me with Malik, and now Yugi." Yugi nodded and looked around the place, taking in everyone. It was habit now, checking to see if anyone was paying attention to the conversation about magical powers and Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs. Yugi's eyes landed on a table beside them, and they were listening to every word they said..

"FRAK."

"Oh, smeg." Ryo cursed,

"Motherfrakkers."

"Hey everyone." Yugi mumbled to his friends at the next table over. There sat Tea, Duke, Serenity, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Malik, and Bakura. Yami looked shocked. Tea looked happy. Malik looked bored.

"'Frak'?" Duke asked nonchalantly, not really caring about what was going on. He was just messing with his engagement ring that had a perfect twin on Tea's finger. The same thing was with Joey and Kaiba.

"It's the Battlestar: Galactica version of 'fu-"

"SHUT CHOR MOUTH!" Marik yelled, pointing to Yugi. "You need to learn not be such a potty-mouth." Bakura, Malik, Kaiba, and Duke were all giggling. "I mean, if your lips weren't so needy to swear- holy frak guys, you're going to hurt yourselves if you keep laughing so hard. Wha- why are you guys in such a giggly mood?" Now everyone was laughing at Marik's expense. Everyone but Yami, that is.

"Yugi- can I talk to you?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear as he was dragging him away to the men's bathroom.

"Why'd you bring me to this hellhole?" Yugi asked as he was looking around the spray-painted walls of the bathroom.

Yami put his hands on Yugi hips, driving him to the wall and passionately kissing him.

At first, Yugi didn't know what to make of it, but then hje got into it. He pulled Yami closer to him, kissing him with as much force that a nineteen-year-old could give. All he knew was that his dreams were going to be played out in the middle of the bathroom.

Yami pushed off Yugi's jacket, and started unbottoning his shirt, pulling down his-

"YUGI! TODAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE CEMETARY WITH YOUR FRIENDS IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES!" Grandpa called through Yugi's bedroom door.

Yugi woke from the dream with a start, and at first he didn't understand. _Where is Yami? _His scent was in Yugi's nose, the scent of the sun, the surprising smell of a freshly picked . That's right. The dreams he 's had for three years strait are still haunting him. Just dreams. Yugi pulled his nose from the pillow, the pillow with the word 'LOVE' cross-stiched in red, and the scent was gone. The pillow Yami gave him as a goodbye present was pressed to his face, and it was covered in the chap stick that Yugi used before he goes to sleep.

Three years ago today, when confronted with the Afterlife, Yami said yes.

Princess: How'd you like it?

Shadow the Cat: Ooo I'm a GGGGHHHHOOOOSSSSSTTTTTTT!

Princess: Yes, Shadow, yes you are.


End file.
